ASESINO: KEN
by VicPin
Summary: Mysterion jamás se imaginó que el Asesino fuera alguien a quien conoce muy a fondo. Pésimo summary; dénle chance a ésta segunda parte de los minifics de South Park X Assassin's Creed "Asesino".


**ASESINO: KEN**

La noche.

La mejor aliada del mal para cometer sus fechorías y la mejor aliada del bien para combatir al mal sin que los ojos del mundo se den cuenta.

Yo, Mysterion, soy del último bando, el del bien.

He combatido a toda clase de criminales, desde mafiosos hasta simples ladronzuelos, todas las noches desde que tenía nueve años de edad como pago a mi inmortalidad. Ahora, a mis 17 años, he descubierto que no estoy solo en esta lucha.

South Park tiene a su héroe y todo héroe a su vez tiene aliados… Sólo que esos aliados no son simples héroes como la Cometa Humana o el Mapache. Es más… ¡Siento que me quedo pendejo junto a ellos!

Es decir, he visto de todo un poco, pero jamás a personas que están al 80 o al 100% dedicadas a defender la libertad del hombre a costa de su propia vida. Su entrenamiento es riguroso y duro por lo que he podido constatar, y aquello los convierte en armas letales de destrucción masiva, si me atrevo a decirlo.

Incluso me atrevo a decir que aquellos criminales que matan a inocentes realmente merecen llamarse homicidas pero no asesinos. Ese nombre se los dejo a ellos: A los Assassini ó Asesinos.

Porque yo conozco a uno de ellos. Y porque él es mi amigo y compañero de caza nocturna.

Recuerdo aquella noche en que lo conocí…

Una noche inolvidable, sin duda alguna.

* * *

><p><em>::Flashback::<em>

_Mysterion estaba muy mal herido y rodeado por un nutrido grupo de hombres. _

_Había combatido a Don Corleone muchas veces, siempre arruinándole sus planes, pero aquella noche el jefe de la mafia le había tendido una emboscada utilizando a Grace, su nieta, como su señuelo._

_La chica era una auténtica perra y zorra, definitivamente lo era._

_Se hizo pasar como una dama en apuros que estaba profundamente enamorada del héroe; había salido varias veces con ella en su carácter de Mysterion. Incluso habían llegado a mantener relaciones sexuales sin necesidad de revelar su identidad hasta esa noche, cuando ella fingió estar en peligro en una casa abandonada._

_Maldita sea esa mujer, pensaba el joven mientras veía cómo ella se reía diabólicamente._

_- Bien, bien, si es nuestro querido amigo Mysterion – decía Don Corleone con una sonrisa sádica -. Grace, habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Si yo pudiera, te nombraría como mi sucesora._

_- Gracias, abuelo – y dirigiéndose a Mysterion, añadió: - Lo siento, cariño, pero pienso en mi futuro._

_- Perra._

_Mysterion sintió un golpe en el estómago._

_- ¡No insultes a mi nieta, que es una dama! – exclamó el jefe mafioso muy furioso._

_- Tu nieta no es más que una puta – replicó Mysterion, muy sonriente -. ¿Por qué mejor no te dice cuánto ha disfrutado de sus revolcones con Giovanni, tu mano derecha?_

_- ¡Perro! _

_Don Corleone le asestó una cuchillada en la costilla._

_Mysterion, adolorido, presentía que la muerte estaba cerca._

_Al menos moriría luchando por lo que más le gustaba: Defender al inocente._

_El jefe de la mafia sacó un arma de fuego, lo apuntó en la cabeza y apretó el gatillo; Mysterion cerró los ojos, aguardando a la dulce muerte redentora…_

_- ¡Argh! – exclamó Grace._

_El jefe mafioso se volvió y, aterrorizado, vio como la mujer caía muerta._

_- ¡Grace! – exclamó el mafioso._

_Mysterion abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo hizo sentir anonadado: En las escaleras del edificio posaba un joven con una especie de capa-capucha blanca que le cubría parcialmente el rostro, pantalones oscuros y unas botas cafés. En una de sus muñecas hizo surgir una cuchilla muy afilada._

_El joven sonreía al ver el terror en el rostro del jefe mafioso._

_Los secuaces exclamaron:_

_- ¡Assassini! ¡Corran!_

_No obstante, antes de que pudieran levantar el vuelo, el joven tomó unas dagas y las lanzó con puntería certera hacia la espalda de los tipos, quienes caían muertos como conejos. Don Corleone, sin temor, quiso enfrentarse al letal visitante con su arma de fuego, pero el joven saltó encima de él y le mató con la cuchilla que había salido de su muñeca._

_Los que sobrevivieron a la lluvia de dagas, al ver a su jefe muerto, corrieron despavoridos; al ver esto, el joven hizo una seña, como si no estuviera solo… Y realmente no lo estaba: De la nada, saltaron encima de ellos dos personas que llevaban el mismo traje y dieron muerte a los sobrevivientes._

_Luego, se acercaron al joven, quien, con un asentamiento de cabeza, les indicó que se marcharan; las personas, con profundo respeto, le saludaron y se retiraron._

_Mysterion no podía creer lo que había visto: Un trío pudo con un nutrido grupo de veinte malhechores, dando muerte a todos, incluyendo al jefe y a su nieta._

_Definitivamente estaba ante la presencia del Asesino de South Park, un nuevo héroe que surcaba en los tejados de los edificios ajusticiando a quienes cayera en sus manos. Había escuchado hablar de él y de su forma de trabajar, algo que aún no le había constado hasta ese momento._

_El joven Assassini levantó a Mysterion, lo cargó a sus espaldas y lo llevó hacia el tejado. Una vez ahí, Mysterion le dijo:_

_- Gracias. _

_El Asesino, sonriente, le contestó:_

_- No te preocupes. Es un honor haberte ayudado, Mysterion._

_Dicho eso, sacó de su vestuario un pequeño botiquín y se puso a curar al héroe; una vez terminada la curación, el Asesino le aconsejó:_

_- Guarda por tres días reposo absoluto. Después de esos tres días estarás como nuevo._

_- Gracias, Asesino._

_El joven asintió y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Mysterion le detuvo y le preguntó:_

_- He oído hablar de ti. Hasta ahora me negaba a creer que tú podías patear más culos que yo, pero luego de haber visto lo que vi, admito que me quedé como pendejo a tu lado._

_- Yo solo hago lo que puedo, Mysterion. Al igual que tú. _

_- Bueno… Quizá tú y yo podemos hacer equipo, Asesino. Me sentiría muy honrado de trabajar al lado de aquél a quien llaman el Asesino de South Park._

_El muchacho sonrió y, extendiendo la mano, le respondió:_

_- Somos un equipo. Siempre lo hemos sido, aunque por separado. De hecho, me siento honrado con tan sólo haberte ayudado._

_Mysterion, feliz por aquella respuesta, le dio un apretón de manos._

_El joven Assassini se despidió de Mysterion y se dirigió hacia una esquina de la azotea, de donde hizo su salto de fe._

_Mysterion, sintiendo curiosidad por ver hacia dónde se iría el Ángel Exterminador, como le decían algunos residentes, fue hacia esa esquina… Sólo para ver que había desaparecido._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>El amanecer.<p>

Sin duda un regalo de Dios para el hombre.

El Asesino y yo habíamos dado caza toda la noche a los soldados de la Mére Papillion, la mafia francesa que había empezado a controlar la ciudad al poco tiempo de haber muerto Don Corleone; aquellos cabrones nunca supieron qué fue lo que les cayó encima, si un andamio o la cuchilla afilada del Asesino y mis puños.

Realmente es muy agradable trabajar con un tipo sumamente profesional como el Asesino: Podrá ser compasivo, pero era muy implacable a la hora de ajusticiar gente. No hay duda que correr y saltar los tejados a grandes distancias con impresionante resistencia física, saltar desde lo alto del edificio hacia el objetivo para eliminarle con certera puntería o escalar el enorme rascacielos sin necesidad de algún equipo de rappel lo hacen muy interesante.

Observé al Asesino.

Su mirada transmitía serenidad, fortaleza y fuerza; esa vibra la podía sentir, la podía palpar con tan sólo mirarle a los ojos. Es un tipo con una conciencia tranquila, no hay duda de ello: Su credo le ha permitido discernir bien quién es amigo y quién es enemigo.

Ya llegaba el momento de despedirnos. Ya llegaba el momento de ir a recurrir a los lugares de trabajo y/o de educación, siendo este último mi caso.

Pero tenía una duda que me acosa desde el momento en que lo conocí, y que esta vez no desaprovecharía el momento para externarla:

- ¿Quién eres?

El joven me miró, muy consternado.

- ¿Disculpa? – inquirió.

- Perdona que te lo pregunte, pero en mi cabeza solamente ronda esa pregunta. Sé que es muy irrespetuoso de mi parte el haberte preguntado eso, pero siempre, por alguna razón, he pensado que bajo esa máscara hay alguien que tal vez conozca o tal vez no.

- Mysterion, yo nunca te he preguntado quién eres. Es más, no es de mi incumbencia tu identidad por respeto y por seguridad. ¿Por qué quieres saber la mía?

- Perdóname, Asesino. Simplemente era curiosidad. No… No te incomodaré más. Nos vemos en la noche.

Ya iba a recoger mis cosas en el ducto de ventilación cercano, hasta que una mano posó sobre mi hombro; me volví para decirle unas palabras al chico, pero me encontré con mis labios prisioneros en los suyos.

Era un beso dulce, tierno y apasionado. Nuestras lenguas se enroscaban a tal grado de no querer separarse… Pero de repente, como si cayera un rayo, reconocí ese dulce beso.

Me separé de él e inquirí muy sorprendido:

- ¡¿Bu-Butters?

El chico sonrió y se quitó la capucha.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Simplemente no me lo podía creer!

Jamás en mi vida pensé que el amor de mi vida fuera él, el Assassini de South Park. Nunca concebí que aquél chico tan tierno, tan asustadizo y tan comprensivo pudiera ser el tipo más letal que haya conocido en mi vida como el Asesino.

Butters, comprendiendo mi consternación, me explicó:

- Sé que querrás que te dé una explicación, Kenny, y estoy dispuesto a decirte todo cuanto me pidas.

- ¡Pero, Butters, yo te hacía dormido en mi cama cuando te dejé, y además…! ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Butters rió inocentemente.

- Kenny, ¿acaso olvidas que soy un Assassini? Los Asesinos somos muy observadores; descubrirte fue fácil desde el principio: La forma de tu capucha y tus heridas son señales de que eres Mysterion, sobre todo la capucha: Tiene la misma forma de tu anorak naranja.

Mi boca casi caía al suelo.

¡Condenado crío astuto! Realmente el chico era muy observador y muy inteligente a lado de Kyle, Stan y Cartman, quienes nunca en su jodida vida pensaron que yo era Mysterion… Bueno, excepto Kyle, a quien le revelé mi identidad en el bote.

Butters, aún sonriente, añadió:

- Pensaste que estaba dormido cuando en realidad estaba despierto; esperaba que te fueras para que a los pocos minutos me levantara y te alcanzara. He hecho mal en no decirte quién era yo, lo sé, pero al plantearme la pregunta decidí revelártelo sin mayor preámbulo. Sabía que con el beso me reconocerías.

- Butters…

Me quité la capucha, me acerqué a mi pequeño dulce de mazapán (cursi, pero realmente parecía eso) y le repliqué:

- Lo comprendo. Ser un Assassini es un trabajo que sólo tú y tus hermanos pueden desempeñar con el entrenamiento que tienen – y sonreí -. No te preocupes, amor mío, comprendo tus intenciones. De todos modos… Me alegra que seas tú y no otra persona la que desempeñe ese trabajo. ¡Fíjate no más que empezabas a gustarme sin saber que eras tú, mi ángel guardián!

Butters se puso muy feliz.

- Gracias, Kenny.

Luego, sacó de entre sus ropas una especie de brazalete y me lo entregó.

- ¿Y esto? – inquirí.

- Póntela. Sé que es de tu medida.

Obedecí y me la coloqué en mi brazo; Butters, complacido me dijo:

- Ahora, dobla la palma de tu mano hacia atrás.

Seguí la instrucción y me sorprendí: El brazalete era en realidad una cuchilla oculta, el arma preferida de los Asesinos y su último recurso en caso de problemas.

- ¡Wow! Butters… Esto… ¡Esto está bien chingón, bebé! ¿Cómo…?

Butters se apartó y se encaminó hacia el barandal de piedra; se volvió hacia mí y me dijo:

- Kenny, lo que estoy a punto de contarte y de ofrecerte, muy pocos lo saben y lo reciben.

Con aquellas palabras, comprendí lo que quiso decirme.

Y acepté. Acepté con gusto.

Acepté ser uno de ellos.

Acepté ser un Asesino.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí va una especie de secuela del fic "Asesino: Leo". Realmente no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Disculpen a aquellos lectores de Cartmáncula y Promesa por el retraso; ando atareada en la tesis y no me siento muy inspirada; por favor, tengan paciencia y verán que la otra semana retomaré ambos fics. Por el momento les dejaré con este y otros tres fics cortitos del crossover Assassin's CreedXSouth Park.<strong>

**Gracias! =) Los kiero!**


End file.
